Bathed in Blood and Sin
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: A guilt riden Kaname visits Zero, who is not ready to consider forgiving Kaname or to reflect on why he hates Kaname. Yaoi Warning ZeroxKaname Has a sequal The Sin Of Revenge Shall Carry On


**Warning this contains yaoi BoyxBoy**

**If you do not like it then please do not read this.**

"Kiyruu…" Kaname stood calmly by the door of the abandoned shack Zero was inhabiting while on a lone mission. As of late he had taken to working alone as other hunters were increasingly uneager to work with him as his vampiric powers began to progress….Ever since Kaname had made him drink his blood the night Rido was killed.

"Kuran…" Zero paused to pass a stabbing glare into the pureblood, "Why the hell are you here…get the fuck out." He said this so coldly that Kaname blinked in order to take a closer look at the vampire that stood before him.

Kaname's eyes deepened with sorrow and guilt. "You are alone…" he was cut off.

"What of it, vampire?" Zero barked, baring his fangs unintentionally.

Kaname stared at the fangs. "You seem more like one yourself nowadays."

There was a heavy silence that stung Kaname's guilt ridden heart. It was his fault, and he had taken away the only one who could have made this somewhat bearable for Kiryuu.

"Kuran, I want you out, now!" Zero put his hand on the back of an idle chair and glared at the ground, fighting the erge to attack the obviously more powerful pureblood.

"Kiryuu…I'm sorry."

Zero froze and his eyes grew wide but did not move.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

Kaname's heart felt another stab as he saw into some depth of Zero's isolated misery.

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu."

The back of the chair erupted into splinters and a whiff of blood touched the air. Zero released it and threw some of the blood soaked shards at the pureblood. "Damn you. What right do you have to say anything, to even speak to me?" Zero's fangs were exposed as a crazed smile cracked across his lips as he starred at the pureblood who had not moved or blocked the pieces of wood that had flown at him. They hit him across the face, leaving traces of Zero's blood across his left cheek and eye.

Kaname was silent.

"Damn you! God fucking damn you, blood sucker! Parasite! All of you should leave this world, you're only capable of destruction and causing pain."

"Kiryuu." Kaname's pained face didn't faze Zero. "Hate me if you will, but never say you hate all vampires or Yuuki…."

"Don't say that poisonous name!" Zero almost shrieked. He took a step towards Kaname, checking himself and gritting his teeth with closed eyes and a bent head. "Leave." He whispered.

"Kiryuu, I'm the only one who hurt you…"

"No! You know how my life has been plagued by you parasites. That woman….!" Zero's clenched hands dripped with blood as he shuddered with loathing.

"An exception." Kaname almost whispered, still with his unbroken gaze on the damaged creature before him. His heart was screaming in his soul: Monster! You are a hideous devil! You should suffer twice as much as him for what you have done! "Kiryuu…" Kaname's voice faltered.

"Shut up!" Zero spat, his body rigid as he struggled to remain where he stood. His hideous anger touched his thirst, only increasing his hatred for Kaname all the more. Zero breathed and looked into Kaname's eyes and began to speak but noticed how unusually passionate Kaname's eyes were.

"Damn it Kuran! Your pity is poison! Everything is poison…" his voice died down and his eyes became unfocused.

"Kiryuu, I'm sorry…" Kaname said quietly.

"Don't start that again!" Zero roared and advanced on the pureblood. Metal clinked as he pulled out the bloody rose gun that was chained to his pants pocket now that he no longer wore the Sun Dorm uniform. He stood over Kaname with his gun over the pureblood's heart. Kaname had no response, he only shifted his gaze to Zero's eyes that were slightly higher than his own. Zero himself was a little surprised at the fact that he was taller than the pureblood.

Zero smiled coolly. "This gun could kill you, with enough bullets in your heart."

"Yes, it probably would kill me."

Kaname's detached response irked Zero. He could find no fear in the pureblood, only that godforsaken sadness in his eyes.

"I hate you." Zero breathed, anger rising as the pureblood's skin emitted a smell that pulled at his vampiric instincts to attack or run. "And I hate your sister."

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly.

Zero pushed his gun into Kaname's black, silken shirt, and his eyes flashed with bloodlust.

"Kiryuu…" Kaname began. "You haven't drunk anything sense that day, have you." It wasn't a question, but an acknowledgment.

"Yes." Zeros eyes shook a little with memories and madness. "Not since that day. Making your blood the last." His anger rose again.

Kaname's lips broke and his face exposed some of the brimming pain in his eyes. "I really am..sorry. I really only wanted…" he was cut off.

"Wanted what, Kuran? To help me? To help Yuuki?" his hand shook, making the chain tinkle. "No, not for me…don't delude yourself now. You are a selfish, persistent bastard." Zero bent his face closer to Kaname's. "Get out!" he hissed.

"I won't."

Zero's hand and body went rigid.

"You need help, Kiryuu. I'm not doing this for Yuuki. Please, I can find a way to help you."

Zero laughed with only a flash of pain in his eyes. "Help me? Then kill me! Or kill yourself and all of those other blood suckers you love so much!" He forced the gun harder into Kaname's chest.

Kaname ignored the pain. "You once loved a vampire, you only didn't know she was a vampire. She's still the same person, Kiryuu. Vampires aren't…"

"You've gone too far, Kuran." Zero eyes shown with malice and he whispered, "Too far."

Five shots rang out and ravens and mockingbirds flew from their perches in the lone forest that surrounded the shack. Blood coated the air and the door and wall. Kaname's eyes widened with disbelief and his stood still for a moment. Then a spasm across his spine and neck caused him to hiccup and blood spluttered and dripped down his chin and the corners of his eyes. He fell forward across Zero's shoulder, completely paralyzed. Shooting, stabbing, raking pain shook his body and he started to fall.

Zero whispered in his ear, his fangs protruding and his eyes darkening, "How does my pain taste Kuran? One for my mother, and one for my father, Ichiruu, and Yuuki…" Kaname crumpled to the floor. An outstretched hand clenched and shivering, he attempted to raise himself. "And one for me." Zero kicked the pureblood under the chin and set him on his back a few feet away, creating a second pool of blood.

Hunger gripped Zero and he was transfixed for a second. Then he advanced slowly and knelt by the gasping creature that bled miserably on the floor. "You actually trusted me not to shoot? You had such trust in me? You, Kuran, are nothing but a fool. I'll make you suffer yet…..this is only the beginning." Zero shook with emotion and a sadistic smile, "You'll endure it knowing that Yuuki is going to die and you will be unable to help her as she screams for mercy." Zeros eyes sparked and he bent forward and licked the gaping wound in Kaname's chest, making him gasp breathlessly in pain. Zero ripped at his shirt in annoyance as he tried to consume the red, flowing heat with insatiable hunger.

Kaname screamed without a voice. His silent agony made Zero want to hurt him even more. Feeling relief from his torturous life's past misery, most completely for the first time since his parent were murdered, he gazed into the eyes of the being he had at his mercy, with relish and hunger. He bent and licked the blood that streamed from Kaname's eyes, mixed with the salt of tears. Kaname shuddered. Zero gripped his chin and jerked Kaname's face upward and to the side, exposing his neck.

Kaname shivered uncontrollably beneath Zero, from pain and the chill he felt as his pureblood body struggled for life. The fangs ripped mercilessly into his tender flesh and, his voice returning slowly, he let out a faint but blood chilling scream. His body went limp and after a while Zero had to look up in order to confirm that he was conscience. He knew he wasn't dead because his wound was slowly healing and his heart was weakly but consistently beginning to beat again.

Kaname's eyes stared back. Zero took in the full picture with a hesitant smile. His heart was only a little weighted by the grotesque state of the blood bathed vampire. Then he realized there were still remnants of compassion in Kaname's eyes.

"No, don't look at me with those eyes! I want to see hate and fear and desperation, everything that I felt! Not your damn pity! Look at you, you are the pitiful one!" Zero yelled exasperated and disappointed. Kaname tried to say something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' with a malevolent smile, losing to the anger that came with Zero's betrayal.

Zero roared and struck Kaname across the face, causing him to cough up more blood and his nose to stream blood as it broke with a sickening crunch. Kaname was silent but his body shuddered under the added strain and pain and his masking smile faltered.

Zero moved his hand and realized it was submersed in blood from the floor. He licked his fingers clean as he looked agitatedly at the pureblood beneath him. Kaname's face was pale and his eyes were unusually bright and unguarded. Zero flinched as he felt another wave of frustrating hunger. It forced him to Kaname's neck again and Kaname flinched as the fangs reopened the past wounds. Zero was consumed by his vampiric nature and he gripped Kaname's hair viciously and drank deeply. The pureblood shivered against Zero's body, and Zero was stuck with a desire to completely dominate and break this being.

His hands ran down Kaname's arm and chest, causing him to shudder. Then his hands reached the buckle to his belt and pants zipper. Kaname flinched and used all of his replenishing energy to squirm and try to break free from Zero's grasp. It was futile and Zero released Kaname's neck to focus on removing the pureblood's pants. A bloody hand pushed at Zero's chest and active hand, but this only encouraged Zero to continue and he looked into Kaname's desperate and helpless eyes with greed. As he gripped Kaname, Kaname jerked and gasped in such a way that it made Zero waver for a moment.

He's so sensitive, Zero thought to himself and he moved his hand and watched the surprised look on Kaname's blushed face increase and as his body sporadically jerked.

"Kuran…" Kaname flinched. Words felt heavy on Zero's tongue in this situation, and after not speaking for so long….but it really hadn't been that long…. "Kuran, you're a virgin aren't you?" Kaname's body jolted in shock at the word and his blush deepened. Closing his eyes he turned his face away from Zero.

Zero laughed in disbelief. "Someone who could do all this evil could be such a virgin." He laughed again. "I don't think you have ever been touched before, not even by yourself."

Kaname continued to shiver but was silent.

Zero thrust his fingers into Kaname's healing wound and listened to Kaname's cry of pain. He dug his hand in a little deeper and was surprised when he touched Kaname's beating heart. Zero licked his hand as he removed it slowly watching the vampire become seized by a new wave of pain. Blood no longer remained in his eyes as tears washed it away.

Zero bent over and licked Kaname's bloodied lips and then forced his tongue into Kaname's mouth, clutching him tighter as he shuddered and resisted. Zero kissed him breathless and licked the length of Kaname's body as he gasped for breath beneath Zero.

"No…please stop Kiryuu!" Kaname managed to gasp, clutching at Zero's shirt with closed eyes, his body was not capable of being controlled as he shivered and tears dribbled down his cheeks. "Please!" he cried.

"No." This is what he wanted to see in Kaname, the prideful pureblood.

Zero parted Kaname's legs and detached the pureblood's hands from his shirt. He gazed with lust and desire at the pureblood that lay before him. His heart lurched and raced as Kaname shuddered with the exposure and whimpered. Zero inserted a finger and watched as Kaname's body jolted with surprised and as he cried out. Inserting another, Zero watched, enraptured, as Kaname let out a sob. Bathed in blood and tear stained, Zero knew Kaname was beautiful and that he wanted to take him.

Zero unzipped his own pants and was surprised as Kaname managed to turn and attempt to escape. Zero pushed his head into the floor boards and watched the vampire reach out towards the leg of a table ten feet away, his hand shaking in trepidation and pain. Zero then noticed that the puncture in his back where the bullets had exited was only a deep indent now. He kissed the back of Kaname's neck and grabbed him, paralyzing the vampire and causing him to let out a broken cry. He kissed Kaname repetitively down his spine and admired how cute he found the pureblood's shivers to be. So inexperienced, Zero thought. Kaname whimpered again, heating Zero's desire.

He turned Kaname over, in order to view his expression and spread his legs once again.

Kaname resisted more strongly now and attempted to force Zero off of himself, but Zero pinned his arms above his head and was able to hold them locked in that position with only one hand. He leaned over Kaname and licked his cheek as he readied to take him entirely. Kaname let out another hiccupped sob and struggled weakly.

"No! Please to god no, Kiryuu! Stop….please stop…."

Zero smiled, and grazed his fangs across Kaname's dampened cheek. "I'm going to take you."

"Zero! Stop! Don't….!"

Zero hesitated as he realized Kaname had called him by his name for the first time. He kissed him passionately and entered.

Kaname let out a cry that made Zero shiver and Kaname shuddered as Zero pushed and moved.

"Ah…..! God…no…!" Kaname cried and dug his hands into Zero's shirt, sobs racked his body. "No…no…no…." he shuddered and whimpered in pain and humiliation as his body convulsed and he moaned.

Zero nibbled at Kaname's ear to hear him gasp and recoil. It was so delightful to see Kaname in such a state, dishonored, violated, helpless, pained….it was the best kind of revenge.

Light streaming through the partially covered windows and the sounds of chirping birds woke Zero, and he sat up wondering why he was asleep on the cold floor. Then he smelled and saw his blood splattered home and the pureblood that lay curled where he had been against Zero's chest, his eyes slightly puffy from crying. His wound was healed and his breathing fell steadily under Zero's hand, but Zero could sense clearly that the vampire was weak. He couldn't feel any disgust in what he had done, but he felt strongly that he wanted to hold this broken creature. In this he felt revulsion and disappointment in himself. He touched the vampire's arms and let his hand travel down his waist and he marveled at how delicate and angelic Kaname's body was…how beautiful he was.

Fighting his feelings of antipathy towards himself and these feelings, he pulled Kaname's sleeping body closer to his own. He pressed his face into the pureblood's dark curls and let his head rest on Kaname's neck. He marveled at how he felt no hunger, none of the haunting pain in his heart, and another thing….he didn't feel as alone. He pulled Kaname's head beneath his own and onto his chest and he played with the vampire's curls and stroked his smooth, soft skin on his arms, neck, and face. He thought of nothing, intermittently grazing Kaname's delicate curls with his finger tips.

He noticed that the claws that had been developing on his hands were more prominent and his vampiric awareness was stronger. With horror he realized what he had done to himself and the reason why he hated Kaname was not Kaname's fault at all. It was unpreventable, the consequences of Kaname's blood…Zero felt weighted with guilt as he looked at the defenseless Kaname that lay in his arms and tears almost escaped his eyes. Oh, what had he done to this beautiful creature that had come here, Zero realized as he remembered the night before, to apologize and help him. Anger had created such a strong prejudice in him that he had been overcome and confused by it, unable to see.

Kaname stirred under Zero's touch and Zero froze with apprehension. He thought to look for his gun, but he remembered it was chained to his pants that he was wearing. He felt Kaname's alarm with the realization of his current position and what had happened the night before. Zero tightened his arms around Kaname, who then tried to escape, his limbs trembling.

"No! Let go of me!" Kaname continued to struggle and tried to break Zero's hold on him.

Zero hugged the slender body closer to his own and rested his chin on the vampire's head and stroked his cheek with the side of his finger. "Shush, shush….calm down, Kuran." He said tenderly.

Kaname paused with astonishment at Zero's tone of voice and gentleness. He couldn't struggle as fiercely, but continued to weakly as he succumbed to the lull of Zero's touch.

"How do you expect me to be calm? Let me go!" Kaname demanded weakly without raising his voice.

"No…shush Kuran, be quiet."

Zero could feel Kaname shiver under his touch.

"Don't Kiryuu…"Kaname whispered, dread overcoming any returning calm.

Zero was paralyzed as he felt hot tears stream over his fingers.

"Please…don't touch me."

This was too much for Zero. He embraced Kaname strongly and tears blemished his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Zero's choked whisper was placed next to Kaname's ear, and Zero felt Kaname's body become stiff.

"Kiryuu?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry…really…."

Kaname couldn't speak as he felt the tears run over his hair. He just lay in Zero's arms, as both of them cried softly and silently. Damaged and broken, bathed in blood and sin, the creatures of the damned suffered together from the punishment of living sacrificial lives.


End file.
